Like a Dream
by loelia2007
Summary: Un os que j'ai fait sur base d'un rêve d'une amie.


C'était à Paris, un beau jour d'été, le soleil luisait très haut dans le ciel bleu, les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête, Coralie et Géraldine se promenaient dans le centre de la ville, quand soudain, un attroupement loin devant les attira.

- **"Que crois-tu qu'il se passe?"** demanda Géraldine, curieuse

- **"Je n'en sais rien, c'est assez bizarre. Allons voir ce qui se passe!"**

- **"Ok je te suis!"**

Elles se rendirent près de l'attroupement formé par le public. C'était en fait un tournage de la série "The Mentalist" qui se passait dans la ville.

- **"Tiens! Tu étais au courant qu'il y avait un tournage ici? Je n'en ai entendu parler nulle part, pas même dans les journaux!"** dit Géraldine.

- **"Ben non je l'ignorais totalement, Gégé!"**

Elles regardèrent tout ce beau monde s'affairer sur le plateau, elles reconnurent après coup Tim Kang ainsi que Owain Yeoman qui discutaient, un script à la main. Par contre, pas de Robin Tunney, ni Amanda Righetti, et encore moins de Simon Baker. Où pouvaient-ils donc être passés?

- **"C'est super chouette de les voir en vrai, tu trouves pas, Coco?"**

- **"Ouais, comme tu dis, c'est super cool?" dit Coralie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Faut que j'aille au Tabac, tu viens avec moi?"**

-** "Oui, bien sûr, je viens"**

Elles allèrent donc au tabac, bras dessus bras dessous

- **"Gégé, j'ai une drôle d'impression, là!"**

- **"Quoi donc, coco?"**

- **"J'ai l'impression qu'on va rencontrer deux personnes connues, ici, maintenant!"**

- **"Ah oui? Et qui ça?"** disait Gégé, cynique

- **"J'en sais rien, je l'ai senti ainsi, te moque pas!"**

- **"Je ne me moque pas, coco, voyons! Tu me connais, tout de même!"**

Arrivée devant la boutique, Coralie voulut ouvrir la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrait… Sur Robin Tunney, accompagnée d'Amanda Righetti. Les deux filles en restèrent bouche bée, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

- **"Bonjour les filles"** dit Robin

- "**Heu… Bon… Bonjour, Ro… Robin?"** était en train de bafouiller Coralie, qui n'en revenant toujours pas que l'actrice parlait français.

Géraldine, elle, ne disait toujours rien, trop étonnée qu'elle était de l'avoir entendue parler la langue de Molière.

- **"Hé ho, vous rêvez?"** s'inquiéta Robin

- **"Heuuu… Non non! Mais vous…. Vous parlez français? On pensait que vous ne parliez que l'anglais!"** Dit Coralie

A ce moment là, sortit le plus beau mec du moment: Simon Baker, toujours avec son sublime sourire collé aux lèvres.

- **"Hey, coucou les filles! Comment allez-vous?"**

- **"Quoi? Même lui parle français?" **pensait Coco, au comble de l'ahurissement.**"C'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller!"** puis revenant sur terre, elle lui répondit **"coucou Simon"** avec un grand sourire et en rougissant comme une tomate. Son cœur battant la chamade.

Géraldine, qui semblait se réveiller, avait l'air encore plus ahurie que son amie, devant Simon. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, et elle le regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

- **"Gégé, tu te réveilles? Simon t'a parlé!"**

- **"Hein? Quoi? … Heu … Ah oui!** **Coucou** **Simooooooooooooon"** et elle s'évanouit brusquement.

- **"Heu Gégé, réveilles-toi!"** Elle la secoua comme un prunier mais rien n'y fit.

- **"Laissez, Coralie, je vais la ranimer en douceur"**

Et ainsi fut fait, Robin tapota doucement la joue de Géraldine, et celle-ci se réveilla en douceur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand les deux filles se furent remises de leurs émotions, Coralie, curieuse, demanda à Robin:

- **"Dis-moi, Robin… Le tournage que vous faites actuellement, c'est pour la saison 7?"**

Les trois acteurs se regardèrent et d'un coup, éclatèrent de rire.

- **"Ben quoi? J'ai dit une connerie?"** se demanda Coralie

- **"Il faudrait que tu suives un peu les saisons, ma chère!"** lui répondit, d'un ton un peu sévère, Robin.

- **"Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal?"** demanda Coralie, qui ne comprenait rien. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et partit en courant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, calmée, Coralie revint sur la place, où Amanda la rejoignit.

- **"Coralie, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord, ton amie et toi, de venir avec nous sur le plateau de tournage? Ca nous permettrait de faire amplement connaissance! Qu'en dis-tu?"**

- **"Oh oui, Amanda, j'en serais heureuse, et ma copine aussi, j'en suis certaine**!**"** fit-elle, heureuse.

Elles retournèrent sur le plateau, quand elles croisèrent Robin et les autres. La jolie noire aux yeux émeraude s'approcha de Coralie pour s'excuser de son comportement envers elle. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir agit de la sortes face à une fan.

- **"Ce n'est rien, Robin, je te pardonne! Personne n'est parfait après tout!"**

- **"Merci, Coralie!"**

Elle fit alors un bisou sur la joue de coco qui rougissait une fois de plus, et toute l'équipe rejoignit le plateau où ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, mais surtout des saisons 4 et 5, et ce, durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le tournage reprit. Coralie et Géraldine étaient aux anges.


End file.
